


Hey bro ,we need to talk.

by Blackcatyaoi



Series: Letters of regret and of love. [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Apologies, Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Letters, M/M, Making Up, Multi, Other, R, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcatyaoi/pseuds/Blackcatyaoi
Summary: Sans couldn't find there brothers so they leave them letters.And some crySome fall in loveSome find hope.And some realize they need each other.Sequel to dear brother.





	1. Undertale , I love you pap.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the return letters from sans. 
> 
> They will interact in each chapter.
> 
> Going in order of how dear brother went so Underfell is going to wait.  
> Thanks for all the positive reviews!.  
> Sans calls papyrus baby when he's comforting papyrus. It a affectionate nickname.

Hey pap

Hey bro , I know I haven't been around lately and I'm sorry about that but there are a few things we need to talk about.  
First papyrus do you really think I hate you? Papyrus , baby , lil bro I love you. Papyrus never think I don't , your everything to me, you give me hope and love me even when I mess up, I could never hate you.  
Second the royal guard pap I'm sorry , your strong enough to be captain but your so loving and caring they worry that you'll get hurt bro. We all care for you so much it hurts to think you'll be killed or used by some bad people and I admit we should have told you from the start but I loved seeing you smile and you were so happy about training I couldn't find it in me to ruin that. Please forgive me.  
Okay now to the darker stuff , who the hell tells you your a burden? Who hurt my baby. Papyrus don't Listen to them your perfect the way you are. And baby please don't blame your self for what happened to Gaster okay , it was my fault to . I should have been watching you instead I left you alone and you were a baby bones pap you didn't know.  
Look baby I love you, your my lil bro , my baby and you should know I could never hate you.  
Your the best brother I could ever ask for so please don't blame your self okay baby? Good.  
Now I hope you'll talk to me next time you feel like I'm not being a good brother okay baby? Yeah good.  
Talk to you soon 

Love  
Sans  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Papyrus felt relieved to find that sans didn't hate him , and papyrus felt a small blush crawl up to his face . Baby was the rare nickname sans used when papyrus was a baby bones , it had always made him feel better hearing his brother call him his baby , it ment he was loved. Papyrus took a step back ready to turn and find sans when he bump into him.  
" SANS !" Papyrus yelled startled turning papyrus was shocked to see his older brother standing there. Papyrus frowned when he notice the tears that where in his brothers eyes. " Sans?" Papyrus called worried for his older brother. Sans grabbed papyrus and pulled him into a hug. He was worried when he couldn't find papyrus and " pap baby , bro please don't scare me like that ever again" sans said holding on to his brother tighter. Papyrus hugged sans back tears made there way down his face , he could feel the love sans had for him and " love you " sans said kissing papyrus on the head.

They spent the night curled up together happy to have each other around. Papyrus know he was loved and sans know he was always forgiven. The two fell asleep hugging each other.


	2. Underswap I love you .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gives honey all his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this at 2:00 in the morning.   
> I'm so smart.

Dear honey.

Hello brother , it has been a while since we talked and I have somethings I would like to say.  
I love you , I love you so much brother more then what a brother should. I'm in love with you pappy, and I feel a little insulated that you would think I would hate you.   
Pappy you should know no one can replace you , your perfect the way you are. Pappy love , why do you think I would replace you with rus? We only spar and he has admitted that he likes certain people from Swapfell. You didn't hear that from me.  
Pappy red likes his brother and classic , I only had eyes for you. Your sweet and warm and the only one who made me want to kiss them. Pappy I love you more then the stars and sun , more then anything. Pappy I'm saying this now you are my lover and I won't let you go on thinking I would ever leave you. I will show you how much I love you when I see you next. Your special to me , your not only my brother but the love of my life.

Love   
The magnificent sans   
Aka your boyfriend. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Honey blushed. He couldn't believe his brother loved him back but blue wasn't a liar, he like rus was always honest.   
Honey turned around and walked out of his room , he needed to find his bro. "PAPPY" the excited yell startled honey he didn't have time to brace when his brother tackled him. Land on his back honey had to look up at his brother. " what" honey asked. Blue smiled and kissed his brother. His tongue formed and he liked over honey's mouth causing him to gasp. As the two kissed they ignored all that was around them. Honey was in heaven , his brother was kissing him and he had already declared himself as his boyfriend , he couldn't ask for more. Well he could . Fell stood there awkwardly wondering if he should leave. The two skeletons were very busy at the moment and honey had shooed him away. Turning fell headed home , he need to think and plain on his next move , fell also wanted to forget the image of the swap brothers making out. Very badly.


	3. Underfell , understanding and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell gave consent to red but red feel like he forced it. More shit happen and swearing in this chapter all thanks to red.   
>  Another ot3 thing coming up.

Dear boss

No not boss , hey bro we really need to talk. Look I know we didn't have the best relationship , and we're bother to blame. Bro you aren't the only one who done some messed up shit. I done things to you that are far beyond fucked up. Papyrus I used you, I used you to pay my debts and I let them forced you to pleasure them, hell they almost killed you, bro I even took your first time with caring about what you wanted in a drunken stupor. Even if you say you forgiven me , I can't help but feel like I deserve all the abuse after everything I done to you.  
Bro I hurt you, I stole something that you should still have. I killed anyone you liked , romantically or sexually by using my position as the judge and I did it because I'm a selfish prick. Bro I love you , I really do but you have nothing to be sorry for I hurt you in horrible ways , I deserved everything you done to me And it still not enough.  
I don't deserve you papyrus, I really don't. You amazing bro , you took over the royal guard. You made them better and your respected because you never abused that power but I know you also had backstabbing pest after you. Papyrus there isn't enough things I can say to fully tell you on how much I fuck up.  
Papyrus please I need you , I'm selfish in know but I need you bro. You keep me sane, your my only reason to live. Please don't leave me , I know I'm useless . I know I'm a pathetic monster but I need you , I need you like no other please we need to talk please bro, come to my room. 

From your  
Bro 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fell was confused , what the hell was red talking about? He knew of the det thing , he had offered him self willing. And as for the first time thing , fell blushed he had wanted it and he was in heat it wasn't so bad that he couldn't think but he wanted his brother to take his first and it was amazing. Fell tried to focus he had to talk to red and there were many thing they both needed to say.  
Fell knock lightly on the door hoping that red was busy and had left. When no one answered fell relaxed about to turn when a felt a pull on his soul. Looking down fell was shock to see that his brother had blued him. " what" fell said before he was dragged into reds room. Fell blinked at the sight of his brother, red looked horrible. " Bro " red said dragging fell closer. Fell was confused, why hadn't his brother just called for him to come in and why was he being dragged closer.  
Red purred when he was able to wrap his arms around his brother. Fell startled at the noise , red and him didn't purr often it was very rare to hear. Fell relaxed into his brothers hold, red pulled his bro down to lie down on the bed. Cuddling against him. " Bro you know I could never hate you right...... I deserved everything you did, the hits and all the times you would yell at me they weren't enough bro. I know you don't trust me hell after what I did to you I expected for you to dust me." Red said before growing quiet. Fell blinked " sans you never did anything wrong. I wanted you to take my first. Sans I went over board I knock on of your teeth out. " Fell said before red silenced him. " bro no" red kissed fell's head. Trying to make him see what a horrible monster he was.  
The two started arguing, back and forth about who deserved to be hurt , to be killed. And soon they started laughing. " Sans you fell into the river after trying to catch some useless ball for that monster kid. It was just too good not to laugh." Fell said in between giggles. Red laugh the two had been arguing for hours now bringing up things they did, but now they were laughing at how stupid the could be. And it was nice , they haven't been like this for years. Fell curled up against red, he was happy that they were trying to make up. He knew it could bee worse, painter and glitch had no pleasant experience with there's. Red smiled and pulled fell closer , red stopped when he realised what his bro had said. " Hey paps what did you mean by I wanted you as my first" red asked. Fell blushed " well I may have one more secret I need to tell you" fell said embarrassed. Red was shocked when his brother kissed him, red wasn't sure what to do he was dating classic but he knew they both liked fell. But red pushed the thoughts to the back of his head, he had a brother to show his love to. And I conversation that will hopefully go well later with sans.


End file.
